


Picture

by SyberJedi



Category: Star Trek Beyond - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyberJedi/pseuds/SyberJedi
Summary: Warning- If you have NOT seen Star Trek Beyond, stop reading right here. This story contains spoilers for the movie. Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Only the idea is mine. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.





	1. Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- If you have NOT seen Star Trek Beyond, stop reading right here. This story contains spoilers for the movie.
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Only the idea is mine. Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

[](https://nickpic.host/image/orlby6)

  
Spock opened the chest containing the few possessions of the late Ambassador Spock. The Commander felt conflicted, as technically, the Ambassador was him. However, while they might both be Spock, son of Amanda Greyson and Sarek of Vulcan, and first officer of the U.S.S. Enterprise, the similarities ended there. The elder Spock had a friendship develop with one James Tiberious Kirk from the time they first met. The younger Spock did not like Jim Kirk one bit when they first met, and the feeling was mutual where Jim was concerned. The elder Spock had a deep and abiding friendship with one Nyota Uhura, but had never been romantically involved with her. And those were the two most obvious differences between the two Spocks, besides age.

  
A small case caught Spock's eye, and he lifted it up to open it. Contained within it was a picture. There were seven people in the image- six men, one woman. Six humans, one Vulcan. All wore identical uniforms in a maroon color, with various rank and division insignias. The uniforms all bore the emblem of Starfleet, but were otherwise alien to the man who looked at the image. However, no matter how alien the uniforms were, Spock recognized the people in the picture, in spite of the slight differences in appearance. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov, Nyota Uhura, Montgomery Scott, James T. Kirk, and Spock. Not himself, but the late Ambassador Spock from when he served in Starfleet. They were all older than the people he currently knew. In spite of the formality of the pose, it was obvious that the seven people in the image were a unified team- a family.

  
Spock closed the case containing the image with a click. He then took it over to a replicator, and had six copies of the image and it's case made. He felt that each of the others within the picture would like having a copy of their own.

  
Once the replication was finished, Spock double checked the locations of the assigned quarters of the Enterprise's crew while they were staying on Starbase Yorktown, before he left out to go present the images to the others.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image featured at the top of this chapter does not belong to me. It is owned by Paramount, and is a stock image from Star Trek.


	2. Uhura

Nyota heard her door chime, and went over to answer it. She was not really expecting anyone, so she was slightly surprised to see Spock standing outside of her quarters with a slim, silver case.

  
"This is for you." Spock offered her the case. "It is something from Ambassador Spock, and I felt that you should have a copy."

  
"Thank you, Spock." Uhura answered, taking the case. "Do you want to come inside?"

  
"No, but thank you for inviting me in." Spock answered. "I have to make some other deliveries, and it is best that you are alone when you open the case. However, if you like, tomorrow I would be more than willing to discuss with you what is contained inside of the case."

  
"Very well. I will let you know if I want to meet up." Nyota nodded her head in agreement. "Until tomorrow then."

  
"Until then." Spock agreed, before turning and walking away. Uhura's door quietly shut as he departed.

  
Nyota went over to her sitting area, and took a small sip of her drink as she examined the silver case. She clicked it open, and let out a soft gasp when she saw the revealed picture. Uhura noted the same things that Spock had, and marveled over what she saw. The image of her counter self had Nyota fascinated. The other Uhura stood tall and proud. She looked regal in her bearing. Her short cap of dark curls was beautifully frosted with silver.

  
Realization dawned on Nyota at the significance of the picture. The fact that Ambassador Spock had a hard, two dimensional copy of the crew he had served so long with revealed just how important to him the people in the picture were. How important they were to each other.

  
Gently closing the case, Nyota made a mental note to to convince the others to pose for a similar picture. A smile crossed her face when she figured that Jim would be the best person to rope into helping get such a picture made.


	3. Chekov

Spock came to a stop in the corridor, and looked at two doors. One door lead to Chekov's quarters, the other to Sulu's. The Vulcan took a deep breath, then sounded the chime. It took a moment before the door was answered.

  
Chekov opened the door, and a slightly surprised look crossed his face.

  
"Meester Spock, sair, vhat can I do to help you?" Pavel asked the first officer. "vould you like to come een sair?"

  
"Thank you but no." Spock politely replied. "I have something to give to you."

  
He handed over the slim silver case to the navigator.

  
"You don't have to give me anything, sair." Chekov protested, even as he tried to return the case.

  
"This is not from me." Spock refused to take the item. "And it is something that you need to have. Go open it and you will see why."

  
With that, Spock departed, leaving the case within Chekov's possession.

  
Chekov retreated back into his quarters, and fixed himself a shot of Scotch after setting the case down. The youngest member of the bridge crew stared at the case, while he enjoyed his drink, while wondering what was so important about it that had Spock insisting that he keep it. He finally picked up the case, once the Scotch was finished, and opened it. Pavel exclaimed loudly in Russian when he saw the picture the case contained.

  
"Now I understand why Meester Spock wanted me to have this." Chekov said to himself, even as he fixed himself another Scotch. He studied the image in his hands and marveled at the alternate versions of his friends. However, the one that drew the majority of his attention was the picture of himself.

  
Pavel knew which person in the image was him. However, it was not as he would have figured what he would have looked like. Chekov ran a hand through sandy brown curls, as he studied the dark, straight hair his counterpart had. The other Chekov also had a somewhat darker complexion and darker eyes. Then he started noticing the differences in the counterparts of his friends.

  
"I vonder if Meester Spock is giving the others a copy of this peecture." Pavel wondered out loud to himself, even as he snapped the case closed. He took another swallow of his Scotch, even as he sat down.


	4. Sulu

Spock took the four steps from Chekov's door over to Sulu's door, as he previously done before and sounded the chime.

  
"Mister Spock, is there anything wrong?" Sulu asked, as he answered the door. He was shirtless and had a towel draped around his neck. "I just finished working out."

  
"Everything is fine, Mister Sulu." Spock answered, holding out the silver case. "I was bringing you this. It is from Ambassador Spock. It is something he wanted you to have."

  
Sulu took the offered item. "Thank you. Anything else?"

  
"That is all." Spock departed, heading towards the lift to head down to Engineering.

  
Hikaru went back inside, and returned to what he was doing.

  
"Sorry about the interruption." He told his husband and daughter. "It was Mister Spock dropping off something. I'll look at it later. So, Demora, do you have any questions about what I just showed you with my sword?"

  
After finishing up his subspace call and getting in a shower, Hikaru recalled the silver case from Spock. He sat down and picked it up to open it. Sulu's eyes grew wide when the picture was revealed. He studied it for a bit, marveling at the information revealed. Then, with a snap, he clicked the case closed, and carefully tucked it away. Hikaru then realized that if Starfleet ever discovered the existence of the picture, they would try to confiscate it. 


	5. Scotty

Arriving at the door that led to Scotty's quarters, Spock gently pushed the button to sound the chime. No answer. He waited a moment, then pushed it again. Still no answer. Just as Spock was getting ready to ask where Scotty was, he heard a voice call out.

  
"Mister Spock, are ye lookin for me?" came Scotty's voice from behind him.

  
"Indeed I was, Mister Scott. I have something for you from the Ambassador." Spock replied, holding out the small silver case. "You will want to open it within the privacy of your quarters."

  
"He dinna have to give me enna thing. I only knew him for a couple hours." Scotty protested being given the case, even as Spock pushed it into his hands. However, Spock refused to accept it back. "Ye should keep it."

  
"Trust me on this, this is for you. I have one of my own." Spock stated, before turning and walking away.

  
Scotty let out a sigh, and entered the code for to access his quarters. Once inside, and the door closed, he opened the case and let out a gasp when he saw the picture.

  
"Well, I'll be. I never considered growing a mustache." Scotty commented. "And Nyota is going to remain a beautiful lass. Seeing this though, I can see why Mister Spock gave it to me."

  
Scotty walked across the main room of his quarters and entered his sleeping area. He carefully put the picture away.


	6. Kirk and McCoy

"Computer, what is the current location of the Captain?" Spock inquired. He figured it to be logical to ask, instead of just leaving it up to chance to encounter Jim in his quarters.

  
"Captain Kirk is in his private dining room." The dulcet, female voice of the computer replied.

  
"Computer, what is the current location of Doctor McCoy." was Spock's next inquery.

  
"Doctor McCoy is in the Captain's private dining room." was the answer he was given. Spock was intrigued. Kirk rarely used the private dining room set aside for the Captain. He usually ate in the main dining areas that the crew used. The only times Kirk's dining room saw use was when the Enterprise was hosting dignitaries, as far as Spock knew.

  
The Vulcan made his way to the Captain's dining room, hoping that both men would still be there.

  
"So, did you pull it off?" McCoy's voice could be heard saying, as Spock entered the dining room.

  
"I did indeed. I'll give it to her the next time I see her." was Kirk's reply. He and Bones turned towards the new arrival. "Come to join us, Spock?"

  
"I have not. I have something for each of you." Spock responded, offering his two closest friends each a silver case. "These are for you."

  
"Thank you, but you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday." Jim replied, taking the case offered to him.

  
"It is not from me, nor is it a birthday present." was Spock's reply. "It is something from the Ambassador."

  
McCoy took his at that point. "Thanks, I think." He drawled out.

  
Spock turned around and departed without another word.

  
"So, what do you think is in these?" Bones asked, looking at the identical cases.

  
"Let's find out." Jim replied, opening his case and revealing the picture.

  
"That's us." Bones was astonished. He knew that they were living in an alternative timeline, having learned that bit of information several years previously when he and Kirk were just cadets.

  
"More like it's our counterparts from the Ambassador's timeline." Kirk pointed out. "I wonder if we can get everyone together to take a group picture along the lines of this one?"

  
"If you can talk the others into it, I am all for it."

 


	7. Epilogue

Two days after Kirk's birthday, everyone that Spock had given a picture to, met up in the same lounge where Jim's surprise party had been held. Unlike that occasion, though, this time they were more solemn.

  
McCoy had passed around various drinks to everyone, while Spock set up an image of his late counterpart. After everyone had a beverage, they grouped around the image. Jim raised his glass, and was quickly followed by the other six.

  
"To Ambassador Spock." Jim toasted the memory of the elderly Vulcan/Human hybrid. "While this was not his home timeline, he did what he could to assist us. He counted us as his family, even though we were not the same people he left behind."

  
"To Ambassador Spock." The others chimed in, before everyone took a swallow of their drinks. Stories were shared, not that anyone could say a whole lot about the Ambassador beyond Kirk, Scotty and Spock. Still, that did not let them stop them from celebrating the memory of the elder Spock.

 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to the memory of Leonard Nimoy.


End file.
